Conventional outdoor products are typically composed of materials such as wood, plastic, or metal, which degrade slowly in the outdoor environment. When such outdoor products are lost or discarded outdoors, they persist in the outdoor environment for long periods of time, creating physical hazards for humans and animals and visually blighting the landscape. As a non-limiting example, golf tees, tent stakes, shotgun pellets, and survey stakes are all used, and frequently lost or discarded, outdoors; all of these products persist in the outdoor environment for long periods of time before degrading compared to their relatively short periods of use. There is a need for outdoor products made from materials that degrade more rapidly in the environment after they are used.